


Ailes Grises

by Becky_Aitwo



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Aitwo/pseuds/Becky_Aitwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Originally posted on the Tokyo Demons website in 2012.<br/>A couple of the main characters awaken to discover something unusual has happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ailes Grises

Ailes Grises  
A Tokyo Demons Fanfiction

*Dedicated to the Creators of Tokyo Demons – to show they have “officially” made it! You guys are awesome! Please keep writing and giving voices to these amazing characters!*

Ayase woke from a very deep sleep. Her mind felt as if it was rising up from the depths of the ocean, it seemed to take forever before she could mentally pull her sleepy mind into the more active morning version. Her dreams had been fairly forgettable, although she had a faint remembrance of hearing the chirping sound of insects during the night.

She blinked, her vision obscured by white as she nuzzled the pillow. Her arms were under the feathery softness; her sheets were a little haphazard from where she must have moved in her sleep. She rolled her shoulders and frowned, they felt a little stiff as if she had slept weird. 

She rolled on her side intending to sit up on her elbow and wake up properly, but she had to stop mid-roll on her futon, because something was occupying the space on the other side. A small amount of pain radiated from her shoulders as if she was putting weight on them, when she tried to continue the natural roll.

She moved her body back to its original position and the pain and feeling of pressure on her shoulder eased off. She tried to turn her head to see if someone had placed something there when she had been sleeping, not that there was much space to put things.

There was something there, but the shape was odd. Flummoxed she swung her legs out of the opposite side of the futon, knocking most of the covers to the other side in a small heap. She placed her sock covered feet on the church stone floor. The cool stone could be felt but the total brunt of it was blocked by the socks. This is something you learn to do, once you experience ice-cold stone on bare feet for the first time, you want it to be the last time you ever feel it.

She turned around and looked at her futon. There was nothing there, except for her covers and pillow, mashed up into odd shapes. She checked the floor, nothing there and now that she was sitting up, she felt the weird weight again as if she had put a heavy backpack on and forgotten to take it off.

She looked around. Sachi was still fast asleep, even asleep; he was one of the most polite people she knew. She hadn’t heard him snore or even mutter in his sleep once since they had taken “refuge” in the Church.

Jo was another matter; he was often tossing and turning on his futon. His face seemed to occasionally frown as if he was in a battle grappling with some unknown opponent. She half-expected him to punch the air any minute.

The weight on her back hadn’t shifted and since there was nothing on her futon, Ayase immediately figured there was something on her back literally. The fact that she had no idea what it was was making her heart race. It was stupid, but she couldn’t stand not knowing.

She reached back with her hand, trying to reach the small of her back. Her fingers brushed something solid, soft and warm. 

She swallowed, possibilities ran through her mind, each idea made her heart beat faster, because each idea was stranger than the last.

Finally she couldn’t stand it any more and got up. She had to see what it was! She walked down towards the bathroom slowly (despite wanting to rush, socks had a lot less traction than shoes and she didn’t want to slip).

She breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn’t encountered anyone along the way (she didn’t want anyone else to see the strange “thing” first before her) as she entered the room – which seemed strangely modern in comparison with the rest of the church. She flickered on the light.

She went to the bathroom mirror, her sleepy eyes and wild hair greeted her, but that wasn’t what she was looking at. 

There were things on her shoulders, her body and the size of the mirror stopped her from seeing the things completely. There were two of them, one at each shoulder or close enough, they were brown and gleaming and even as she stared at them…they moved.

*** 

The scream woke Jo immediately.

Sleep to full alertness in less then a second and he could remember the times he had cursed his alarm clock when it tried to wake him up for school, part of him whispered darkly. Had Core decided to get rid of the Church once and for all? 

He could imagine trained men with guns breaking down the doors as they slept, taking down Zayd, Nick and the other adults first and then the next threat…Ayase. He could picture gunfire breaking the glass windows to glittering shards or bombs of tear gas, knockout gas or maybe even something worse rolling in and turning the Church into a blinding searing fog.

The fear was like an adrenaline shot to the heart. 

He heard Sachi behind him, probably still struggling to wake up with even the yell as an alarm. He was sure he heard Sachi call out his name, but he was already out of the room and heading for where the scream had come from…the bathroom.

He paused at the entrance, the door was wide open, and there were no men with anyone at gun point. The bathroom felt empty after the all horrible images that had ran through his mind, but what he saw was not one of them.

Ayase was almost on her knees, she was shaking and her hands were gripping the sink as if it was a lifeline. She looked at him and her eyes were filled with a growing horror and tears. “J-Jo I think I-I’m turning into a giant bug! I have bug wings!”

Jo was for the moment speechless, but once he regained his voice he was going to correct her. Sprouting from Ayase’s shoulders through the torn fabric of her shirt were two wings, feathered wings of golden brown feathers.

Like those of an angel.

It was then that the rest of the cavalry showed up. Nick was first on the scene after Jo with Sachi and Daniel following in close second place Jo wasn’t surprised to see that neither Nick nor Daniel looked tired, considering Nick having military training and Daniel’s occupation they were probably used to be up at all hours.

There was a lot of staring, a lot of talking, especially over each other. It was Sachi that went to Ayase and helped her up on her feet and literally showed her that the wings weren’t exactly what she thought they had been.

The relief in Ayase’s face once she learned she wasn’t turning into a giant bug, seemed to break the tension for everyone that had been forming in the air. Jo was suddenly feeling a deep deep craving for a cigarette and was preparing to go outside of the crowd when Sachi said something that made the thoughts of cigarettes fly out of his mind.

“Jo you have wings too.”

*** 

It turned out in the heat of the moment Jo hadn’t realised that he had also gained wings in his sleep. The reason Sachi had been calling his name was in response to see dark wings spread out like an avenging angel.

Everyone headed to the living room, Ayase was shaken inside. For a moment a fear she hadn’t considered for some time had seemed to be coming a fearsome reality. Her body trapped as a giant insect, unable to change back, unable to hide herself. Her confidence had been shaken and it wasn’t until Daniel had handed her a warm drink and she had taken a couple of sips that her confidence began to restore itself.

Emi had stayed with Kiyoshi once she learned that nothing life-threatening had occurred, she understood that right now Kiyoshi was what mattered most to her. Ayase felt bad, her scream had had everyone up in arms, and she felt her cheeks heat.

“Don’t feel bad Ayase.” Sachi said softly. His hands were also wrapped around a hot chocolate, everyone was trying to wake up, it was early but ironically too late to really go back to sleep with any benefit. 

It turned out Sachi had a pair of wings too, but different from hers and Jo’s. Their wings were big enough that Ayase wondered if they could actually use them to fly. Right now, they didn’t “feel” real, they were dead weight on her back and yet she didn’t know if it was her imagination or not, sometimes she felt like she could feel them.

Sachi’s wings were tiny, no larger than a chicken’s and seemed very fluffy (although Ayase hadn’t given in to the impulse to touch them without permission). They appeared to be pure white at first but under a light, they shone with hidden colours like a refracted rainbow. Ayase thought the wings suited Sachi somehow.

The wings did not seem to be causing any harm to anyone and everyone was checked. The only other person that had gained wings was Kado. Ayase had wanted to see him, but Daniel had questions for them all first.

“Do any of you remember anything unusual before you went to sleep or during?” He asked. His eyes were warm and full of concern as always.

Jo shook his head in the negative, his chair was switched around so that nothing interfered or squashed his wings.

“I remember hearing the chatter of insects; I just thought I was dreaming.” Ayase said.

“Can you turn your wings into bugs?” Sachi said curiously. “Maybe you heard insects because you were literally “making” your wings during the night?”

“That doesn’t explain why we’ve got them too. We were all in the same room, except for Kado.” Jo said, his own wings moving lazing in and out like a butterfly sunning itself. 

“‘There are more things in heaven and earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.’” Daniel said, spreading out his hands in an accepting gesture.

Jo had to resist frowning; maybe he thought it was too early for people to be quoting Shakespeare.

“Nick wants to examine someone’s wings, just so we can have an idea how they work. They do not appear harmful, but we do want to learn more about what’s caused it.” Daniel continued.

“I’ll do it.” Sachi said. His tiny wings seemed to flutter slightly, making Ayase smile, although she focused back on her drink when Sachi was looking in her direction. She didn’t want to have to explain the cause of her smile.

*** 

Jo sat on a stool. Sachi was doing the same; both their backs were facing Nick. Jo felt foolish being shirtless and having a guy just stare at his back. He didn’t know if any of Nick’s knowledge would come in handy regarding their wings or not. He knew a lot about Pitch and had been involved with Core. Who knows what kind of skills the guy had hidden away.

“So you woke up and they were just there?” Nick said his tone calm and methodological. They could practically feel his eyes analyse the wings on their backs. Since Nick had requested to see where the wings literally joined their body, Jo had offered to volunteer so that Ayase and Kado didn’t have to be examined. Not that he was going to tell them that.

“Yeah. I don’t remember feeling anything weird. I didn’t even notice them until after we found Ayase.” He said matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders and wings moved with them.

Sachi pretty much had the same story, except his tiny wings hadn’t even restricted his sleep. They had only been discovered, because Daniel had noticed the raised bumps on his back.

“Does it hurt when you move them?” Nick said as he studied where the flesh met wing. It was seamless; there was no transition between one state and the other. It was the same for both of them despite the difference in size. The wings seemed to be growing right from the shoulder blades, the wings were huge as he had gotten Jo to stretch them as far as he could and yet none of them seemed to be feeling any strain or lack of balance.

Jo thought about it, it wasn’t painful, he could feel them and if he had to put it into words it was kind of like having a second set of arms behind his back, it should have felt awkward but it didn’t.

He knew that he should have been shocked by the development of wings. He wasn’t like Ayase, Sachi or Zayd. He had no powers; he was just an average guy. Maybe the reason he was freaking out was due to the fact he couldn’t “see” the wings on his back the way he could see Ayase’s and Sachi’s. It was hard to believe that he literally had wings growing out of his back.

It was then that he felt a sharp pain that was over pretty much instantly (think of the pain of having someone yank out a strand of hair and you have the right idea). He turned around and glared at Nick who was holding a large black feather in his hand.

“You felt that, did you?” There was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he spoke. He also had a circular white feather from Sachi’s wing, which seemed tiny in comparison.

“Yeah! A warning would be good!” Jo said, the pain already faded, so he wasn’t really that pissed, but he didn’t want to set up a precedent. 

“You’re fine. I need to examine these feathers, but I can’t see any reasons for you to stick around. They don’t seem to be hurting you, just let me know if you feel anything odd.”

Everyone nodded.

*** 

Ayase was trying to learn to control the wings. It was a very different feeling from when she was a single insect or a whole swarm. The centre of gravity for example was felt more focused on her back, than as a bug where the two wings on either side of her made her feel level in the air and the wings had a different feel and weight as to them.

It seemed weird that as the only person with an actual experience with “flying” that she couldn’t move these new ones.

She stretched out her arms in front of them and placed her hands palm down on the table, so she could make sure when she tried to move her wings, she didn’t confuse the mental instructions she sent to wings to her arms. Keeping her hands in front of her made it easier to keep focused.

Jo seemed to use his wings easily, she had seen him spread them out wide like a fan and even shut them tight to his back so each wings sat close along the spine. At Nick’s request, Jo had stretched them in every angle they could think of.

Sachi’s wings didn’t have the same length, but she had seen him manage to move them, whilst using the aid of a mirror provided by Daniel to see exactly what he was doing. It was similar to watching someone asking a hairdresser to use a mirror to show all the angles of a new style.

Kado’s wings apparently were in Daniel’s words “a little sickly” compared to theirs. Ayase had gone to see him and was surprised to see that Kado’s wings appeared to be the biggest, even bigger than hers or Jo’s.

Kado’s wings were literally bandaged from where they joined the back and most of the middle, as it approached the thicker/larger part of the wings, the bandages were far looser and Ayase could see long translucent feathers that made her think of glass, because she could see them tinted with the colours of everything behind them.

Kado had seemed lost in his own thoughts; he had been sitting in his bed. The wings almost hidden behind his back as he leaned against the back. Ayase had wanted to ask him if they had pained him, but his eyes had been focused on the silver rosary chain as his fingers moved down each bead.

It had felt wrong to disturb him.

Returning to the present situation, she took a small breath and pictured moving her wings.

She felt a real rush of victory as she felt the weight on her shoulders move and the wings flapped. She could feel the air moving around her, pushed by the feathers, the wings had a more solid feel than the almost “gossamer” thin wings of bugs.

“How’s it going Ayase?” Sachi said with a smile as he entered the room.

Ayase returned the smile. “Slow. I wonder if we can actually use these to fly like actual “angels”? They feel different to insect wings.”

Sachi sat down. “As a kid I used to dream about flying, it would be fun to try and see if we could.”

“But for us to try we would need some kind of open space. I doubt we can go outside with wings for everyone to see.” Ayase mused aloud.

It was pretty easy to picture what would happen if they walked outside with wings. Ayase could picture the different expressions on strangers’ face ranging from shock, horror to curiosity. For all she knew people might assume they were part of some strange church awareness campaign and were dressing up as angels.

The idea of people seeing them flying, stirred her old fears of being caught and examined as if she wasn’t human.

“Yeah, I’d hate to imagine what Nick would do to us if we tried to “fly” off the roof of the church for example.” Sachi said jokingly.

Ayase had to laugh at the idea of them trying to fly off the roof of the Church, she didn’t even know if there was a way to get off the roof.

“So you want to fly?” Zayd said as he entered the room. Sachi and Ayase were immediately flustered as they hadn’t expected anyone to seriously consider the question.

Sachi and Ayase gave the calm Zayd puzzled expressions as they tried to figure out whether he was joking or not. His calm tone seemed to indicate otherwise or he had a superior “poker face”.

He gestured for them both to follow him. “There is somewhere ideal.” He finished mysteriously as he left the room and both Sachi and Ayase couldn’t help but follow him to see where this place was.

*** 

Putting on his shirt again had been a new hell. Putting two arms into the sleeves designed for them was easy, but trying to govern to new limbs that are as long as your arms (even longer when stretched out completely) through fabric to two ridiculous holes that seemed smaller than the wings had been embarrassing.

Nick had helped him without a word (Sachi’s wings had been far easier to manage) and advised them to keep wearing their current clothes for now until they knew if the wings were temporary or permanent. The idea that he may have wings forever was a disturbing idea; he had decided to think about what it could mean.

Jo was now sitting in the church, looking up at the ceiling, the high stone ceiling wasn’t really something he bothered to notice when he entered a church but he couldn’t help staring after what he had just heard from Daniel.

“You cannot be serious.” He muttered.

“I’m completely serious. I can’t think of place more appropriate for you to try flying.” Daniel said from his seat in the front pews. His eyes seemed to sparkle with humour, although Jo was sure that the priest would deny it.

“We can’t just fly around the church.” The idea just seemed completely crazy. “Someone could see us and don’t we need a running start to even get off the ground? What do you expect us to do, stand around and flap them hard enough and wish we can get off the ground?”

Jo knew a little about how airplanes and bird worked, their wings created more lift under the wing than over it and that let them fight off gravity, but he was pretty sure even birds needed to kick start it somehow.

He tried to imagine running down the aisle between the pews and all he could imagine from the result was slamming into a wall or the huge doors at the end. He couldn’t defy gravity!

And how the hell was standing and flapping wings was going to work? His wings were probably end up making enough wind to make all the dust in the church fly up like two huge fans.

“It’s easy enough to lock the main doors for the church for a while and how do you know what will work until you try it?” Daniel said in the same calm tone.

Jo folded his arms. He couldn’t really think of a comeback to that and he had to admit, part of him wanted to try and see if he could do it, just as much as one part of him was telling him that the situation was getting far too crazy.

“I think I would like to try it.” Ayase’s voice came from behind him, making Jo jump out of his skin. Normally he would have gotten away without anyone noticing he had been surprised, but his dark wings snapped out with a knee-jerk reaction from surprise. He might as well have actually jumped.

Sachi was standing besides her and Zayd. Hell what were the three of them, bloody ninjas Jo thought to himself. 

*** 

“We can do it!” Sachi said enthusiastically. His voice made Ayase think of cheerleaders with peppy voices as they tried to encourage the team. He seemed as excited at the idea of them flying then she was, although she couldn’t help looking at Sachi’s small wings, could they actually fly? Would it work for any of them?

Zayd had stayed to watch but he was that quiet¸ they didn’t really notice him. Nick had left to get something and said he would be back shortly.

“So who’s going to start?” Sachi continued talking, his eyes were shining; he looked ready to take off.

“You can go first.” Jo said coolly. He looked disinterested, even bored. Ayase was such it was an act, but she nodded in agreement. 

Sachi’s small wings started to move slowly as if Sachi was warming up, the wings started to flap faster and faster until they became a blur like a humming bird’s. The sounds of the wings flapping had been noticeably at first but as they sped up the sound disappeared completely. To Ayase it made a strange kind of sense, most insect wings moved fast and weren’t heard (although that might be due to their size).

The white wings were blurring until Ayase was sure that Sachi was going to hurt himself, although there was no sign of pain on Sachi’s face. Sachi’s eyes were focused and intense as if everything he had was being concentrated on the beating of his wings. Ayase noticed that Sachi was slowly rising off the ground. He was literally hovering in the air.

“Sachi, you’re doing it!” 

“Huh?” Sachi said, his concentration broken as he tried to look down at his own feet to see if this was true, his wings slowed as his concentration slacked and the rhythm fell apart Sachi “fell” back down. Luckily he wasn’t far off the ground, but it did make him fall onto his butt with a pained “oof”.

Ayase covered her mouth. “Sorry Sachi.” It had been her shout that had turned out to be his undoing.

“Well if Sachi can fly, I can’t see why we both can’t and maybe even Kado.” Jo said with a fierce spark in his eyes. Seeing that flight could be a reality seemed to have lit a fire under him.

The picture of soaring through the church was frightening appealing to Ayase, despite the fact she was no stranger to “flight”. She could imagine herself doing loop de loops (not that she was literally going to) or other stunts when she got more confident on how to steer her body in the air.

It took a few minutes to get use to it, but once the wings warmed up to beating regularly, they moved automatically without any pain or strain that on her shoulders. Concentration was key at first, but once you got high enough, the wings seemed to maintain the movement without further conscious effort.

The weight was different just as she expected, it was if she was being lifted up into the air in some kind of hoist only, she knew one wasn’t there. Her golden brown wings made a deep beat as they pushed the air around.

It was a little unnerving as an insect swarm there had been more freedom, she was lighter and faster, she saw the world at several different angles giving her complete awareness of the space around her (even if the experience could be disorientating) and she felt more “clumsy” because she was bigger.

It was easier to move side to side than she thought, it was as simple as moving her arms. Her wings seemed to know what to do, although the minute she started to think about her, her wings started to falter.

“It’s so easy!” Sachi said he was higher than Ayase, swooping like a swallow, dipping and rising back up again. It was like the very act of flying had made him younger, he was smiling like a little kid. His wings weren’t blurring any more and it was more like gliding.

“Careful Sachi, you don’t want to hurt your self.” Jo said, his wings beating the air. He hadn’t moved very far from the spot where he had “lifted off”. He looked completely stiff.

“You are really flying…” The three looked down to find Kado staring up at them from the doorway leading to the living area. His eyes were filled with surprise and he was carrying some buckets.

Ayase wondered if it was okay for Kado to be up and walking around. The memory of seeing his emaciated body was still strong in her mind, even though she had seen him walking around after that, she couldn’t stop herself thinking it.

He was still wearing his old clothes (not unusual considering Kado had huge wings of his own). The bandages were clearly visible and the tips of wings delicately brushed the stone floor as he walked into the church. 

Sachi quickly landed on the ground, although with a lot less grace than when he had took off. There was a lot of room once you were up in the air, but Ayase realised that there was far less room on the ground. You didn’t really consider it until you had a proper bird’s eye view. Sachi had almost fallen over with his landing and had to use one of the pews to keep his balance. 

“What are the buckets for?” Sachi asked curiously. Kado suddenly looked nervous and unseen by the rest Zayd seemed to gain a small smile from his seat in the pews as if party to some unknown joke.

“Well…” Kado began hesitantly.

*** 

“You want us to do WHAT?” Jo said in utter disbelief. He had landed the minute Kado had told them the purpose of the buckets. He had thought the day could not have gotten more insane then it already had, but someone up there thought otherwise.

He picked up one of the dusters that lay next to the cloths Kado had carried in the buckets. Daniel had appeared right behind him carrying other buckets filled with water.

Daniel was looking up at the ceiling where Ayase was still flying around in slow circles as if “testing the waters”. 

“I was thinking to myself, how often do high carvings, arches and the ceiling of the church get the chance to be properly cleaned?” The priest said.

“You had this planned from the start.” Jo said, his wings bristling. “What kind of a priest makes “angels” clean?!”

“We are all the same under the eyes of God.” He intoned. His eyes still sparkled and Jo felt that the priest was silently laughing at his riled words.

“I don’t think it would hurt us to do some work.” Ayase said from the air. Jo looked up at her, his expression like black thunder (more from the idea of being tricked into it, not from the general idea). “The church is doing a lot for us and it will give us a chance to fly more.”

Jo looked at everyone, he was surrounded…

The next thing he knew he was in the air carrying a moist cloth in his hands, trying to move around and wiping everything he could see. He could see Ayase doing the same thing, occasionally going back down to rinse out her cloth and then got back up again.

Sachi was using a feather duster, rainbow-coloured by the looks of it, to clean in-between all the tight spaces that neither Ayase nor Jo could get to due to their wing spans.

Kado was also helping out. He took the buckets of dirty water and emptied them and polished the pews. Jo couldn’t help noticing that Kado seemed far more focused and calmer as he worked.

Shafts of coloured light from the stained glass windows occasionally landed on wings as they moved around the high ceiling, trying to clean as much as they could, altered the colours of the feathers. There was more dust collected in the small spaces that Jo thought there would be. How the hell did it manage to get up so high? 

Time passed. Eventually Jo felt too tired to do any more and had stretched out on the pews to recover. He felt dirty and sweaty, even his wings felt limp. He looked at Ayase, Sachi and Kado and they looked as bad as he felt but at the same times they had smiles of satisfaction on their faces.

“You have all worked very hard.” Zayd’s calm tones washed over them, Jo saw Ayase nod her head almost automatically. He couldn’t even be bothered to do that, all he wanted to do was get his cigarettes and smoke until everything made sense. That reminded Jo that he hadn’t smoked at all today due to everything that had happened.

“All hard work should be rewarded.” Daniel said flourishing a tray. Jo raised his head to see what the priest was carrying. For some reason after all the cleaning, he was almost expecting the priest to pass them mops to wash the stone floor.

He was wrong. The tray carried an array of sandwiches, fruit and other snacks. Zayd had also left the room and come back with another tray with more food and drinks. It was enough to make Jo almost forgive them for plotting this little scheme.

*** 

The sight of the food platters made Ayase immediately recall how hungry she was. There was weariness in all her muscles, even the unfamiliar ones in her wings, but it was a satisfying feeling.

Just looking at how clean the church was and breathing in the scent of polish helped to give her a sense of accomplishment. She knew Jo had been mad at the beginning, but if they hadn’t done something to keep their minds off things wouldn’t they have just panicked about what their wings meant?

They ate in silence, the light from the windows fading as the day was coming to the end.

Ayase soon found herself crashing on her futon. Nick had come to them and told them that as far as his examinations went the feathers were normal, he couldn’t find anything that might explain their sudden appearance or even if they were now permanently going to have wings for the rest of their lives.

She didn’t know exactly how she felt about it, her ability to become a swarm wasn’t something visible to the naked eye until she decided to show it, but the wings weren’t something that could be hidden with ease.

Would she be able to help the Church against Core in the same way? Could she change them into bugs when she needed to and still look “normal” when she had to?

Those questions and other similar ones buzzed through her head round and round in a circle. She heard Sachi wish her a “good night” and she responded in kind, she didn’t blame him for wanting to turn in early. She was exhausted too.

Before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

When morning came, Ayase woke and rolled over to find nothing was stopping her. She sat up and tried to feel her back, there was nothing there. In moves that duplicated her actions from the previous day, she went to the bathroom which confirmed what she already knew.

The wings had vanished as mysteriously as they had appeared.

The only signs that showed that everything had not been a dream were the tears in her clothes from where the wings had torn through them and the small aches in her arms from all the cleaning they had done in the church.

Going back to the room she could already see that Jo’s and Sachi’s wings had also disappeared along with her own, she wouldn’t be surprised if Kado had also returned to normal too.

She stood for a few minutes before walking to through the rooms until she found the side door that connected to the church. As quietly as she could, she opened it and looked up, everything was sparkling and clean. 

It showed that for one day she, Jo and Sachi had been flying up around the ceiling like birds.

She was surprised to see Kado sitting in the pews, in his hands he was holding and stroking four feathers. One golden brown, black, white and the final one was translucent grey.

FIN.


End file.
